Dear writers, You're all sick!
by Superkay
Summary: The characters of persona 3 and persona 4 have stumbled onto a site...and they are not very happy about what they have found. Rated M for language and thank you PhoenixDiamond for inspiring this.
1. From Fuuka Yamagishi

**Author's Note: **

** For those reading this and have been reading Halloween Night Wish, I know what you are already wondering: "Where is the next chapter? It has been about 3 months, you promised another chapter a long time ago." I have a semi decent excuse. Over the past few months I have lost my job, classes are in full boom and acquire a lot of attention (especially accounting), midterms, the loss of a family member, and the depression following it. And the thing about me is that when I am depressed I will make the characters depressed and even get rid of a character to make the reader depressed and I don't want this to be one of those stories… not yet anyway. Still, I really am trying my hardest to work on this chapter. I'm already at 8,000 words and going. It was originally going to be 2 chapters but I am having trouble finding a good stopping point so it's going to be 1 big one. If I play my cards right it could easily be about 10,000 words. Hopefully I can FINALLY post on the first week of April (Spring Break).**

** With that said I decided to start this series of letters, given permission by and inspired by PhoenixDiamond. I did these letters in my breaks in between studying and I figured this would give you readers something to read while you wait. I prefer to work on this because of I try to type Halloween Night Wish I will lose track of time and ultimately not be as productive on my school work as I would like to be. Wow that is a long note… Once again thank you PhoenixDiamond for the idea (I highly suggest going to read her Naruto version of this called " Dear Writers of Naruto No, Just No") that author is so hilarious please read it even if you are not a Naruto fan. **

**Thank you readers for being so patient and enjoy.**

To whom it may concern,

I know I am supposed to be upset or angry about writings from you authors, however I think the others are angry enough for me. But to be completely honest I have only read one story and it thoroughly caught my attention. It was a pairing with Akihiko senpai and me.

Now I will admit, besides the few grammatical errors it was quite enjoyable. I was even going to leave a comment…until I read them.

Apparently the readers… you… don't seem to like the pairing and prefer Akihiko to yourself. Someone even called me "The lonely book nerd who can't cook." I would to like to think that my cooking skills have improved but I digress.

I would have never thought to ask him out anyway. He is strong, smart, ambitious, and handsome. Why would he want someone like me? I mean... Oh my, I think I've written too much.

Sincerely,

Fuuka Yamagishi


	2. From Shinjiro Aragaki

To the damned writers,

Yeah I'm alive... again. How? Fuck if I know! You..."Writers ...authors.." Whatever the hell you wanna call yourselves, keep bringing me back to life to die over and over. Guess what, THE BULLETS FUCKING HURT EACH TIME!

Just let me die and get over it.

Pissed off and still alive,

Shinjiro Aragaki


	3. From Junpei Iori

Dear writers of fan fiction,

You're all sick! I'm not gay! I mean damn, it's like you can't make up your freakin' minds. One minute I'm screwing chidori...which I will admit I like. But then you got me fucking Akihiko. And even if I did I'm not a bottom!

What the hell am I saying, that's beside the point! I'm not gay!

-Junpei


	4. From Nyx

Dear writers of the fan fiction,

I am stuck writing this letter through the help of the appraiser. Now there seems to be those of you who think that I am something to have carnal relations with.

How can one mate with something that is out of reach for human touch?

I have no sons. I have no daughters. Less we forget my mission is to destroy the earth not to mate with it. However, whether you wish for death or not...If this continues I will find a way to put an end to it.

Do not make me come down there.

Sincerely,

Nyx


	5. From Theodore

To the intriguing writers of fan fiction,

I must say I am rather appalled at your actions. Very few seem to catch the essence of me. You seem to think I have the intelligence of a 6 year old child.

Well I assure I am much smarter than that. Not knowing a few traditions and current slang does not make me a babe.

Sorry to lose my temper but I just had to point that out.

Sincerely,

Theodore

P.S. Promise not to tell Master Hamuko, but I admit I rather enjoy the pairing of the two of us together. I managed to have those printed out and hidden where Master Igor can't find them.

**Authors Note:**

**Oh Theodore, you are just so damn adorable at times.**


	6. A letter from the Compendium

To the writers of fan fiction,

Stop adding more personas! There isn't enough room for them all. Now we are all squished together with these uncreative..THINGS!

We especially don't need these creatures called... pocket monsters Pokemon!

Kindly stop trying to be creative, its annoying.

Signed,

Every persona in the compendium


	7. From Elizabeth

Dear fan fiction authors,

Please stop these stories in which master Igor as my... Master.

I had to research this BDSM and I am appalled to say the least. Because of you authors I have lost my world wide web privileges for a millennia.

I am begging you. Please stop.

Yours truly,

Elizabeth


End file.
